Before and After
by Lobou
Summary: After being captured and tortured during a mission, will they notice how they changed after? Mainly SasuHina some NaruSaku. Language, Sex, Rape, Anal, maybe cuttingsuicide. First chap redone, chap 5 up!
1. Captured REDONE

**WARNING: FAST PACED STORY! SPEACIAL NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

_Disclaimer: Don't even own my own bed. Just kidding, yes I do._

_**Before and After**_

**_Chapter 1: Captured RE-DONE!!!_**

The Hokage looked intently at the ninjas standing in front of her. "Do you all accept this mission?"

They all nodded.

"All of you understand your positions and purposes?"

"Medic nin, just incase." Sakura stated.

"Look o-out and m-medic nin." Hinata stated.

"Strength." Sasuke and Naruto stated.

"This is your first S-rank mission. I hope you do your jobs well. I want you to collect as much information on other countries as well. The mission will take a while, but I trust that you, with your knowledge and strength, will complete this mission. You have on hour until I see you off at the village entrance. Pack what you need, and make sure you pack lightly. I know it will take a few days, maybe even a week, to reach this area, but be careful. Cloud nin has been spotted around the main roads, killing travelers and such."

They all nodded and she sent them to get ready.

**oOoOo**

As they all headed out the Hokage tower, Naruto jumped in joy.

"Oh yeah! Our first S-rank mission! Woohoo!"

Sakura smiled. "Wow, this is so exciting!"

Sasuke shrugged.

Hinata blushed when Naruto ran to her and hugged her, he was so happy he didn't notice the cherry faced girl just about ready to faint.

"Let go of her already dobe, we have less than a fucking hour to get ready for this mission." Sasuke growled, not liking how close Naruto was to Hinata.

Sakura nodded "He's right Naruto. All of us need to go now. See you guys in an hour!" She ran toward to her house. Naruto let go of Hinata and waved a good bye and ran off as well.

"B-bye Uchiha-san…See you in an h-hour…"

Sasuke made a small wave, and then turned to walk away. Hinata stared at his back as he walked further and further away. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his head was held low. She felt sorry for him. She really did. Always having to go home to an empty house. Always having to sleep and get up alone. She wished he had somebody to comfort him. She wished she herself had someone to comfort her. She sighed. That'll be the day…

**oOoOo**

Everyone met at the entrance as planned. Tsunade shook hands with everyone, and wished them good luck. Handing Sasuke a scroll, which they are to deliver on they're mission, she sent them off.

It was just around 4:00, four hours after they left. The sun was going to set soon, so they decided to make camp before it got dark. Sasuke left the others to set traps, Naruto left to find fire wood, leaving Hinata and Sakura to set up camp.

Sakura and Hinata were setting up the only two tents they brought. One for the boys and the other for the girls. Sakura was putting sleeping bags in one of the tents while Hinata was already finished.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Y-yes Sakura-san?"

"Now that the guys aren't around, I want to ask you…did you feel bad when Naruto…you know…" Sakura didn't want to hurt the other girls' feelings, knowing the love she felt for the kitsune.

"O-oh…um…w-well…yes…It hurt t-terribly…it t-took so many years o-of courage to t-tell him…yet he t-turned me down…f-for y-you…" She said, her fingers poking each other. Sakura gasped.

"Oh, Hinata…I-I didn't know! You know I only love Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried.

"S-Sakura-san! I-It's alright! I'm fine…really. I've gotten o-over him." Hinata smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you Hinata-chan!"

"N-no problem Sakura-chan."

They both entered a tent and went to sleep.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke's eyes shot open when he herd someone's tent zip open. He crawled over to the tent's exit and unzipped the tent he and Naruto slept in. He stood, outside the tent. It was almost freezing outside; he can see his breath every time he exhaled. He shivered due to the fact that he only had on boxers and an under shirt. The noise he heard was in fact Hinata's sobs.

"S-Sasuke-san, why are you o-out here? I-It's f-freezing out here!" She wiped away the tears and smiled weakly, as if she hadn't been crying at all. Sasuke stared at the white-eyed girl like she had a roach crawling out of her mouth.

"I could say the same thing about you…" She blushed madly when she realized she was only clad in an under shirt and short shorts. No underwear. And yes, Sasuke noticed her big breasts and erect nipples. He blushed and looked away, thankful that it was dark out. But he felt arms encircle his arm. He looked down and saw Hinata's pleading eyes. The feeling he got when her breasts rubbed against his arm was…unbelievable. "Sasuke…you n-need to go to bed, it's so cold out…" she began to pull him toward his tent.

"I'm fine."

"No, no, you could catch a cold!"

"Hinata…why were you crying?"

She pulled a little harder "O-Oh….nothing. Nothing a-at all…"

"I know you are lonely Hinata." He smirked.

"First stage is always denial."

"S-Sasuke…"

"You should just give up on Naruto. You're much too beautiful to waste your time on him…" Hinata tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm out of nervousness.

Sasuke pulled away his arm and stopped Hinata. She looked at him, worried if she made him mad. But what happened next was the total opposite. She moaned softly at the friction his tongue made against hers. His hands rested on her hips and hers on the sides of his face. Sasuke completely forgot that he left his tent wide open. Naruto woke up, chilled from the cold outside. He looked to his side, seeing the empty sleeping bag he looked out the open zipper of the tent when he heard a moan. He peeked outside to see where the noise came from, but quickly went back to bed with a wide cheesy grin, and wild dreams of how he could do the same with Sakura.

'_Sasuke-teme is such a horny sucker.'_

Sasuke gently pushed her against a tree, never breaking for air. His hands wandered down very slowly until they reached the underside of her butt. She gasped when he lifted her up and circled her legs around him. Her eyes opened with shock when he began to grind his arousal against her. She gently pushed him off.

Sasuke was a bit angry that she stopped him in the middle of his fun. He growled "Am I that bad at kissing?!" His male ego bruised.

She blushed and waved her hands in defense "N-No! I-I Never said that!"

"Then why did you stop?!"

"I-I…W-Well…you were g-going too fast is a-all…I-I mean…I don't even…know you…"

Sasuke sighed, very rudely might I add. His…bat…was far beyond wood…possibly aluminum…and it was speaking for him currently. "S-So! What the FUCK does that have to do with-"

"Eeck! Don't say it like that! You make it sound as if I'm a…a…you know…a…s-s-sl…ut…" she squeaked with a very red face.

"Then am I supposed to do with THIS?!" He said pointing at his tented boxers.

Hinata glanced at it but her eyes shot back to his face. "U-Um…"

"And don't you dare to me to do this my self! I've used this damn hand for seventeen years and I won't use it when you're right in front of me looking like bunny of the year from PlayShinobi!"

Hinata blushed madly and scurried away back to her tent _'He's such a pervert…_' But before she slipped through the zipper of her tent she yelled out "Good night Sasuke-kun! Good luck!" and that was that.

Sasuke growled "I hate this…"

**oOoOo**

The next morning, they all woke up, at the crack of dawn. They quickly packed they're supplies and began walking again. Sasuke and Hinata avoided each other, too embarrassed about how long they made out the night before. Naruto walked in front with Sasuke while Sakura and Hinata were behind them. Sakura was rambling on about how handsome and strong Sasuke was and how one day, he was going to admit his love for her. _'Poor Sakura-chan…she would surly hate me if she found out what Sasuke and I did last night…'_

In front, Naruto was also rambling on and on about how he was to be the next Hokage soon and so on. Sasuke just ignored him as he thought of how sweet Hinata tastes and how soft her body is. He wanted to go so much further than just plain old making out, but Hinata clearly wasn't ready for it. She went to bed while Sasuke had to run as far away as possible so that he could get rid of the pole that tented his boxers.

Hours later, it was already dark and they were at the border of the grass country, were the trees began to thin out and there was nothing but small hills and plains of grass(no shit…).

Sasuke pulled out a map to check the area out.

"Hinata-chan," He said "Use your Byakugan to scan the area. Naruto and I will scout the area and set some traps. Sakura, start charting everything you see."

The suffix at the end of Hinata's name didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. But she shrugged it off, just assuming that he made a mistake. Naruto grinned like a dumb idiot since he new of their little get together. Every one left to do what was ordered when Hinata activated her Byakugan.

**One Hour Later**

Sakura finally finished charting the area. Trees and all, not that there were many anyway. She put away the information and laid down in the cool grass. Hinata was taking a break from her scanning session. Her head was pounding with a headache from keeping her Byakugan activated for such a long time. She was tired because she used so much chakra. She was just too tired to notice that they weren't alone.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke and Naruto were only half way finished setting traps when they heard blood-curtailing screams.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. He was the first to dash into the direction of the scream. Sasuke was next to dart in the same direction Naruto, but he ran much faster. Within a few minutes, they both made it to the spot they left the girls. But they were met with nothing but a small fire and a puddle of blood in the grass.

Naruto dropped to his knees and pounded the ground. "NO DAMNIT! What happened?!"

Sasuke stood, staring at the puddle of blood. _'It's all my fault…I should've told Naruto to stay with them…'_

"No…" He whispered "Hinata…"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt pain in his neck. "Ah, fuck!" he pulled a dart out from his neck. He looked down at Naruto and saw he was already knocked out. His vision blurred, and he was swallowed by darkness.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke's eye cracked open, he groaned as his head throbbed greatly. He tried to rub his temples, in an attempt to soothe his head, but they were held back. A throaty moan next to him caught his attention.

"S-Sasuke? What the hell?"

Apparently Sasuke and Naruto were on they're knees and their hands chained up to the wall. Their ankles also had shackles, and they could see chakra binding seals all over the place.

"Sasuke…were are we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Everything was happening way to fast for him to comprehend. Just then, the cell door opened, revealing three men.

"Cloud nin…" Sasuke hissed.

"Two little brats to torture for information. This is going to be fun." Said the tallest of the men "I'll only ask you once. Tell me why Konoha scum is doing in grass country." His face inches away from Naruto's.

"I ain't telling you shit!" He spat. "If you think I'm gonna tell you fuckers anything then-" Naruto was cut off when the cloud nin punched him in the face.

"You better watch it boy. I will not tolerate you foul mouth!" He tuned toward Sasuke "I'm not even going to start with the Uchiha. Send them to separate torture dungeons!"

"Oh, shit…"

**oOoOo**

For hours on end the two ninja were being tortured. Their captors decided a new torture every day.

Sasuke was in one room getting whipped in the nude (ouch), while Naruto was getting stung by scorpions, then given anti-venom afterwards.

By the end of the day, they were both shackled in their dungeons, exhausted. They hung limply from the chains, to tired and sore to notice the metal cutting into their wrists.

"N…Naru…to…are you…okay?" Sasuke breathed out.

With all the strength he had, Naruto cracked a small smile. "Y-Yeah…you?"

"I…I feel shit…"

"T-too bad…this is only…day one…" Naruto murmured before he fell unconscious. Sasuke hung there with his own thoughts.

'_The girls…'_ Then, he too fell asleep, too sore to notice the metal cutting into his skin.

**oOoOo**

**Two Weeks Later**

They ran out of torture methods, and they've gotten no information. They had a plan B, which would **surely** work.

The dungeon door opened, in came their captor with an evil grin plastered on his face. Naruto and Sasuke were fully awake, and were glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, I'm positive you'll only hate me more, because I still have a plan B." Two henchmen came in, one with dark foresty colored green hair, and one with dark brown hair. They were pulling two female ninja by the hair into the room.

"Hinata!" Sasuke growled.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, tears already streaming.

"Let go of my freakin' hair you stupid cow!" Sakura yelled, only to get her hair tugged harder.

They seemed paler than they did before they got into this mess. Their skin was almost white.

"Now, since you boys won't spill the beans, I have to use my last resort."

A third henchman wheeled in two steel tables. They hoisted the girls up on a table and their captor snapped his fingers. The henchmen handcuffed the girls' hands above their head. Then the henchman began to undress them.

'_No…'_ Sasuke wide-eyed them as they were being undressed.

"W-What are you doing to them! Stop it!" Naruto yelled, not understanding what was going on.

"Oh, HELL NO! Keep your filthy hands off me!" Sakura kicked and screamed. She got slapped to keep her quiet. (hehe)

"P-P-Please…no…no…please..." Hinata sobbed.

Once they both were naked, the henchmen pulled down their own pants.

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" Sasuke yelled. He began pulling and yanking at the chains in an effort to get free.

"What are they doing? Th-They can't do that!" Naruto _still_ wasn't getting what was going on. (frickin moron…)

Sakura was flipped over to lie on her stomach. The brown haired henchman spread apart her buttocks. Sakura kept thrashing around not wanting to go down without a fight, but stiffed once he entered her. Her…erm…back door was stretched to the limit. Her eyes wide, she let a few tears slid out before she screamed. She screamed for help, even though she knew that was impossible.

"S-Sakura…no…" Naruto almost wanted to cry. Watching Sakura being analy raped was tearing him up inside. Every time he pounded into her, she let out a scream and more tears. Her nails scratched across the metal and she bit her lip in attempt to hold in her screams, but she failed miserably.

The green haired man over Hinata began to fondle her breasts and forced her into a crushing kiss. He spread her legs open with his knee. Hinata sobbed harder as his hardened member rubbed against her entrance. She turned her head to face her temporary teammates. Her snow white eyes locked with Sasuke's coal black ones, pleading silently for help. Her eyes were glassed over, Sasuke's eyes widened when her eyes shut closed in pain as the ninja thrust himself into her, taking her innocence. Pain wracked her abdomen, blood gushed out of her entrance. Not giving her time to adjust, he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Sasuke!" She choked out.

Sasuke couldn't help it, a tear slipped out with out him noticing. Naruto already broke down seeing two of his closest female friends screaming their names. The scene before them was killing them slowly, because they can't be there to help them, To protect them.

Naruto had had enough; he let the Kyuubi take over him. The chakra seals in the room were beginning to fade due to the massive source of chakra. Sasuke's curse mark took over as well, and with two powerful sources of chakra I the small room, the seals burst. In a blink of the eye, Sasuke and Naruto broke away from the chains and began slaughtering all the cloud nin in the room. Naruto easily slashed and killed the man over Sakura. The man over Hinata however, realized what was going on and jumped off. He quickly, less than a second, situated himself and took off running.

"Oh hell fuckin no, you aren't leaving yet!" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth. With lighting speed, he took off after the green haired cloud nin. The high-speed chase only lasted about a minute because they were moving so fast. Sasuke skidded to a halt when he found himself outside. He stood there, staring into brilliant amber with pure hate and disgust.

"Prepare to meet your maker you mother fucker!" Sasuke yelled, drawing his kunai.

The green haired man rolled his eyes "Oh please. Just because you're an Uchiha, you think you can kill me? You may have been part of a powerful clan in Konoha, but in Kumo is the Akuza clan. I am Kumomaru Akuza of the Akuza clan, and no damn copy cat is going to defeat me!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Sasuke charged at him with chakra boosted steps.

Sometime while Sasuke was charging at Kumomaru, a tree stump grew and tripped over the Uchiha. He didn't realize he tripped until his face met the hard ground, and was still sliding against it. Kumomaru's head was thrown back with laughter as the Uchiha stood up slowly.

"Dude, seriously, you just lost like thirty cool points right there."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke spat. _'I didn't even see that with my Sharingan…'_

Sasuke leaped back a few feet when he felt something encircling his ankles. "What the…"

Thick vines had grown from the ground and tried to grab his feet…was this some weird genjutsu? No, he would've seen it then…

"I'm sure that small brain of yours is racking itself for the reason vines grew from the ground. Well, my hair isn't this color for nothing. You see…"

Suddenly, huge tree branches slammed the Uchiha to another tree. He roared in frustration as squirmed helplessly.

"The Akuza's clan blood line ability…we can control and manipulate the chakra flow of plants, making them grow, die, almost mutate even…sounds sort of girly…but I assure you, what I can do with my kekkei-genkai is anything but girly…This, my dear _friend,_ cannot be copied by that joke of an ability of yours" Evil laughter emitted from his mouth as he began to do hand signs. Thorns began to form on the plant holding Sasuke to the tree. As the pins slowly grew, which Sasuke knew Kumomaru was doing purposely as another torture method, the plants began constricting his body. Every breath he took made the plants squeeze harder.

'_Okay, yeah, this hurts'_

He could feel his skin being pierced in several places simultaneously and blood trickle from the new wounds.

"Ahh, if only I had some popcorn…" Kumomaru snickered. He sat about five feet away from Sasuke, enjoying every second of Sasuke's pain. "I wonder if that friend of yours is…Feh, it doesn't matter, I'll deal with him and the pink headed bitch after I have my fun with you." Kumomaru grinned "Then I'll finish what I started with the Hyuuga…"

"Y…You…Bastard…!" Sasuke rasped out.

_Snap!_

'_Ow…'_

_Snap!_

'_Oh shit…'_

_Crunch!_

'_That's not good…'_

Slowly and ever so painfully, his constricted body's bones broke one by one. The thorns had grew to about an inch long, Kumomaru decided the longer it took for Sasuke to die, the better.

_Snap!_

Sasuke began coughing up blood as his rib broke and pierced something that really shouldn't be poked…

His cursed seal began to act up again, and Sasuke can feel the power coursing through his being. Hand like wings sprouted from behind the Uchiha, much to Kumomaru's surprise. The wings began pushing against the plants, and slowly they began to tear.

"Ah, shit…that's no fair…" Quickly, he stood up and bowed. "I hope to meet again…in hell, that is…" He stood straight and took off.

A loud tear came from the vines soon after Kumomaru left. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, his breath coming in heavy pants. "Damn it all…he got away…" he growled before coughing up more blood and collapsing from chakra drainage…

**oOoOo**

Review!

P.S. - This is the first Chapter that was edited, so I suggest you stop here, because you'll probably get confused…change of plot y'know…

P.S.S. - I just want you guys to know, I sorta _hate_ Sakura…Yeah, I think I hate her…with a _passion_. I just want to be nice since I tend to bash Sakura a lot. That's all.


	2. After pt1

_**Before and After**_

**_Chapter 2: After - part 1_**

"You were WHAT!" His booming voice echoed throughout the manor.

"F-father…I…I-I…sorry…" She shrunk almost literally under his wrath.

He couldn't believe it. His daughter, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, isn't innocent any longer. And what made matters worse, they didn't even complete the mission! He paced around the living room, his nostrils flaring and his face red. What was he to do? The heiress, or any female in the main house, has to remain untouched until they were married. If you disrespect the rules, you have be disowned, or worse, executed.

"DO you know what I'm going to have to do now?" He said, stopping his pacing to look her in the eyes. She slowly shook he head. "You…can't be a Hyuuga anymore."

Her eyes widened in shock. Can't be a Hyuuga anymore? But she was raped! It's not like she wanted this to happen…

He sighed "Pack your stuff…you leave by midnight…" And he stalked away, his head hung slightly. She stared at his retreating form, tears welling up in her eyes.

He finally did it. He's finally getting rid of her. She knew it was bound to happen sometime, but right when she needs her family most?

She slunk up to her room, as slowly as possible because the pain that emitted from her womanhood and the bruising around it made walking difficult. By the time she got to her room, the time read 11:27. She should only pack what she needs, like some shirts, pants, underwear, and money that she saved up from a few years ago. She was out of the house before the clock hit 11:40.

**OoOoO**

She could've sworn she saw someone in that dark alley. Sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"W-Who's there?" Her eyes darted around.

The street light flickered on and off. She held her bag close. Her eyes began to water. She spun around when a trash can fell over.

"H-H-Hello?" She called out. But a stray cat scurried out. Her breathing quickened. She began to feel light headed. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she tripped over a pot hole. She yelped as she came down. Her back landed in a puddle, soaking through to her skin. Suddenly, her mind began to flash images in her head. The way the cloud ninja towered over her. The way he thrust into her with no remorse as she cried out. No one could help her. She had to get up, but the pain between her legs made it harder to move. She looked around for her bag, but it was no where to be found.

"N-No! Where is-is it!" She flipped over and crawled to a nearby wall. She sat against it, holding her knees close. Dark figures strode by her, she shut her eyes closed. More memories of the cloud ninja went through her mind. "N-No…not again…stop…" She began to rock back and forth. Tears burned her eyes and she began to sob. "W-Why is this h-h-happening to m-me…?"

One dark figure seemed to stop and stare at her. Her eyes widened as the dark figure strode toward her. "No! S-Stay back!"

"Hinata? Is that you?" She knew that voice. But why…

"I-In-no-san?"

She rushed to the frightened girl. "Hinata, what the hell are you doing out here!"

Hinata lunged at her, holding onto Ino like her life was on the line. "D-Don't leave me al-lone…please don't…" She sobbed onto her chest.

"Oh my god, Hinata…" She dug into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She put speed dial and put it to her ear "Hello, Sakura?...Yeah I know…I'm going to be a little late…Because I found Hinata crying in a dark alley crying her eyes out…ok…bye…" She flipped it closed and stuffed it back into her pocket. "C'mon Hina-san, we're going to Sakura's house. Hinata nodded softly, still clinging to the other girl.

**oOoOo**

"You can stay here if you want Hinata. I really don't want to be alone either."

"See? Now you two can be together when I can't be here, ok?"

Hinata nodded.

"Does it still hurt? I mean…I know it's only been two days but…" Ino blushed a little.

"U-Um…well…"

"It still hurts me...I mean, I can't even sit anymore." Sakura stated. She was lying on her belly due to the bruises on her backside.

"Y-Yeah…It burns from t-time to time…I can't walk straight either…and I had to go to the hospital y-yesterday…they said…there's a chance I could be…"

"Are you serious?" Ino gasped.

"Oh, Hinata! I promise I'll be there every step of the way!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah, me too." Ino smiled. For the first time since the incident, Hinata smile softly. She was so happy that there was someone there for her. But a feeling of emptiness still clouded her mind. Tears tumbled down he cheeks, but this time, they were tears of joy. She had never had friends before and this was a first. Never in her sixteen years had she felt so loved.

**oOoOo**

**1 Month Later…**

She was terribly nervous. Today she had an appointment at the doctors' office. She was in the waiting room with her friends, tapping her foot nervously while the other to girls read old fashion magazines.

'_Hyuuga Hinata next, Hyuuga Hinata is next.'_ The nurse said on a speaker.

"You can do it Hinata!" Ino cheered.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Sakura said as she hugged Hinata to reassure her. Hinata nodded slightly and took a deep breath. She almost bravely walked thru the door to a small room with a mat and a few other doctor stuff I can't name.

The door opened and in came a woman who looked to be in her late forties. She flipped through some papers on a clip board and scribbled some stuff before turning to Hinata.

"So, how have you been feeling miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers and looked downward. "O-Oh, well, um…let's see…I-I've been feeling l-light headed…a-and I v-vomited quite a few t-times…a-and-"

"When did you vomit, exactly?" She eyed Hinata.

"U-u-um…This m-morning…y-yesterday morning…the morning b-before that…and the morning-"

"Okay, Okay. We'll just do a few tests and everything will be cleared out."

**oOoOo**

His back was littered with marks. The bruises and swelling were gone, but all the scars remained. He sighed. Every time he looked at the scars on his body, he thought of Hinata. He hadn't seen her since they came back and she was traumatized. I took a day to get there so they had to campout one night. Hinata kept screaming in her dreams, shaking every body up. Around the third or fourth time she woke every body up, they decided to just give up.

_Ding Dong_

He turned. Grabbing and putting on his shirt as he walked to his front door. The only people to ever dare knock on his door were either Kakashi, his teammates, and some girl scouts selling cookies or something. He unlocked and pulled open the door. "I told you, I don't want anymore fucking cook-"

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun...I-I didn't mean to d-disturb you…"

She tried to scurry away, but he caught her wrist. "No…It's okay…" He lightly pulled her into his house. She blushed when he guided her to his black couch.

Sitting down, Sasuke smirked "What brings you here after a whole month Hina-chan?" Her face turned cherry red as she fidgeted with the hem of her bulky jacket.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern clouding his features. Hinata smiled.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. I mean, I do have n-nightmares almost every night…but I-I'm used to them." She looked up into his eyes.

"But that's not what you came here for, is it?" She shook her head.

"W-Well you see…I-I…" She stuttered.

"You can tell me Hinata. What's wrong?"

She burst into tears "S-S-Sasuke…d-do you l-love me?"

Sasuke's breath caught. Love? Already? He looked into her glassed over eyes. They were so innocent. They looked so hurt. But he wasn't sure if he _loved_ her. Yeah they made out and he groped her, and yeah he saved her in the middle of her rape, but he wasn't sure he could actually _love_. He just thought it was lust. Yeah, that had to be it. Lust. No more than that.

His eyes turned cold and his concerned face twisted into a scowl "Get to the fucking point Hinata." Hinata's body shook with every breath she took.

"I-I n-need your h-help S-Sa-suke…"

"If your not going to tell me what it is you're here for, then leave." His voice was so uncaring. It made her cry harder.

"I-I-I'm…"

"What, Hinata?" His voice laced with annoyance.

"I-I'm…"

"Just get the hell out! You're wasting my goddamn time woman!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

**oOoOo**

**Haha end of part one. Of this chapter I mean. This story isn't supposed to be very long, maybe less than 10 chapters but more than 4 or 5.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! **


	3. After pt2

_**Chapter 3**_

"I'M PREGNANT!" She cried. Her body slumped forward as her body shook violently with every sob that emitted from her lungs and vocals.

Those words rung thru his head as she cried against his couch.

She had conceived that day one month ago. But How?

Sasuke didn't recall seeing or hearing the cloud nin moan loudly in ecstasy. He _knew _he killed him before he emptied himself in her, plus, it was way too rare for rape to result in pregnancies, right? A deep pain filled his heart. He didn't know why, but he began to hate ever holding feelings for her. If only he hadn't gotten so attached, he wouldn't be in this mess. He liked her. He liked her a lot. He might even love her, but he just wasn't used to this feeling. Hating was much easier than loving.

"Hinata, just get rid of it. Then you can go on with your pathetic excuse for a life and cease to annoy me with you pitiful emotions." He didn't realize his voice held so much hate until she stood up and ran out the house. She couldn't take it anymore. His words hurt her mind and her soul. She felt so empty inside. She had such a strong feeling that he was going to help her and be there for her. But she guessed she was wrong.

As she ran through the streets of Konoha, many stared sadly as the Hyuuga knocked franticly at the door. She heard voices inside and then a light padding of feet. The door swung open, an irritated Sakura glared at who ever was at the door, but she quickly changed her expression at the sight of the sobbing Hyuuga in front of her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried for her friend. Hinata didn't respond. Instead, she pushed Sakura out of the way and ran into the bathroom. She didn't bother closing the door since she was unaware of the house guest Sakura had over.

Out side of the bathroom Sakura sighed. The guest walked up to her with worry clouding his features. "What's wrong with Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto, maybe you should go. I'm sure Hinata needs to be comforted right now." Naruto nodded, understanding what was going on.

"Bye Sakura-chan," He pecked her cheek "Tell Hinata that I said good bye." And he left.

The vile sounds of vomiting echoed through the small apartment. Sakura cautiously walked toward the bathroom. She opened the door little by little, the smell of digested food (vomit) filled the air. Hinata's vomiting seemed to have stopped. She panted, her head still inside the toilet bowl.

"Hinata are you…"

But Hinata held her stomach and more bile spilled out of her mouth. It was as if she was in pain every time she gushed out more fluid. She stopped again, her breath labored. She still clutched her stomach. Her face was flushed and her eyes were blood shot.

"You think you're done yet?"

Hinata nodded slowly. Sakura helped her up, which was sort of a challenge since Hinata gained a little weight. Hinata's wobbly legs made it hard to walk to the living room, but Sakura was there for her to lean on. Sakura left Hinata on the couch to go into the kitchen to make tea for her.

'_Why doesn't anyone want me?'_ She thought as she stared at the plain white wall to her side. _'Naruto didn't want me. My father NEVER wanted me. Now…now Sasuke doesn't want me either.'_ She unconsciously clawed the fabric of the couch. _'Am I that ugly? Am I so unattractive that only rapists want me?'_ She sighed. She sighed a long, exasperated sigh. Her hand moved over her still flat but some-what hard feeling belly. _'I can't do this…'_ She clutched her stomach. She sniffed a few times to clear up her stuffy nose.

"Here."

Hinata turned to a smiling Sakura who held out a steaming cup of tea which she gladly took.

"Um, Hinata…I'm going to the hospital now. I haven't been there since we came back, so I have a lot of catching up to do." Hinata slightly nodded, sipping her tea. "Okay so, I'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything my number is on the fridge. Ino lives across the street and Naruto down the street." Again, she slightly nodded. "See you later!" And the pink haired konoichi closed the front door, the sound of locks turning and then footstep that faded filled her ears.

Hinata sat like that. Staring at the white wall that was behind Sakura when she was there. She did that for almost ten minutes before she noticed her cup of tea was empty. She groggily stood from her seat and padded toward the small kitchen. She set her cup on the counter and reached for the teapot. Unfortunately, she didn't grip it as tightly as she should have. "Ah!" It slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the tiled floor. "Oh…shoot." She bent down to pick up to pick up the larger shards of the glass teapot. "Ouch!" She dropped a shard. She looked at her hand. Blood dripped from the deep gash at the palm of her hand. I stung, but she could handle a simple cut. She stood back up and reached for a wash cloth that covered a rack of kitchen knives. She pulled on the cloth, but apparently it was caught by one of the knives and it tipped over.

All the sharp kitchen utensils spilled out of their rack. Hinata stared as the metal clinked with other metal and the soft rattle they made until their weight settled. She gazed longingly at the metal shine. She hesitantly picked up a blade and held it up. It has probably never been used since it was so finely pointed and sharp at the edge. She didn't know what caused her to do it. It just sort of…happened.

"Ah-ahh…unn…ahh!" She gasped.

The blade glided across her wrist. The little vessels of blood spurted a little, but she cracked a smile. She felt light headed but continued to carve up her arm. All of her worries seemed to wash away as dark crimson liquid dripped onto the already wet floor.

_Knock Knock_

She gasped. She threw the bloody blade into the sink and ran to the door. She opened it and put on her best smile.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" A toothy grin shined in her face.

"H…Hey N-Naruto…kun…" Hinata tried to look energetic or at least normal, but she was dizzy from her mutilation. His happy-go-lucky grin faltered a bit when she looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

Naruto sniffed the air, smelling the heavy scent of blood. "Um, Hinata…are you okay because I smell-" His eyes wandered to the blood dripping at Hinata's side. His cerulean eyes widened and shot up to her white ones. Hinata noticed his stare and hid her arm behind her back, blood smudged across the back of her shirt.

"Hinata your arm!" He stepped in but she pushed him back out with her untouched hand.

"N-Naruto-kun, you need to leave. I-I am very b-busy. Good bye now…" She shut the door in his face.

Naruto stared at the door. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why was her left arm bleeding? He was worried about what she was doing inside there all alone. _'Sasuke…'_

oOoOo

Hinata panted heavily against the door. Her vision was starting to blur but she ignored it. She took off her shirt and wrapped it around her bloody arm. She went back to the living room. She flopped onto the couch and sighed. _'Jeez, I feel so bad for pushing Naruto-kun away…he was just trying to help me…'_ She thought. Her eyelids began to droop and she snuggled against the warm and inviting couch. _'I'll clean the kitchen after a quick…nap…'_

oOoOo

"What the hell do you want dobe?" Sasuke glared, boring holes into his head. He stood up against his door frame with his arms crossed, waiting for his blonde teammate to tell him something that was supposed to be important.

Naruto's eyes furrowed, which was very uncharacteristic for the usually carefree kitsune. "Just a while ago…I stopped by Sakura-chan's house for a visit…and…"

"And?" Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Well…there was loud knocking on the door, so Sakura-chan went to go answer it. When she did…Hinata was crying. She just ran through the house and into the bathroom. She uh…started throwing up, so Sakura-chan asked me to go, to give them some privacy. So I did." Naruto unconsciously began to scratch the back of his head.

'_Must have been right after she left…'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And just what the hell does that have anything to do with me, you fucking-"

"Sasuke this is serious! I went back to check on them and Hinata answered the door. Her…her arm was like a bloody fountain…"

"A what?"

"Blood was just dripping from her arm like a fountain! I-I wanted to see why her arm was like that, but she wouldn't let me in…" Naruto looked at the floor sadly. He wanted so desperately to help his friend, but she just pushed him away. She wasn't the same little Hinata he knew from the academy anymore…

"Which arm was bloody?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha…? Why does it matter?"

"Which arm was it Naruto?" he asked again with annoyance.

"U-uh…I guess it was he left…" Naruto shrugged.

"Oh my fucking…" Sasuke smacked his forehead.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked, fervently.

"Nothing…look, go and get Sakura and take her home. Get to Hinata quickly…I'll…catch up with you later." And with that Sasuke shut his door.

Sasuke growled. _'She wouldn't start mutilating herself while she's pregnant…would she? Arrgh! Why do I even care!'_ Sasuke slapped himself. Standing around won't do anything, will it? No. Duh.

oOoOo

_**Um…End of part…3? Yeah, part 3.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten. They keep me motivated and maybe if I get enough, they make me want to write a whole bunch of chapters for all of my stories!**_


	4. Worried About You

_Finally! Chappie 5!_

_Thanks for reviews!_

_Some reviewers were confused with why Sasuke asked about which arm it was and stuff…it's nothing special…he was just verifying that she had actually cut her self because she was most likely right handed…if she was right handed she would cut up her left arm, and vice versa…any other questions, don't be shy, I'll try to reply…if I'm not feeling lazy…_

**Chapter 5: Worried About You**

Hinata groggily awoke, her eyes stung and her head was pounding. She shifted positions on the couch. Her arm felt so numb, but she felt much better. She sat up suddenly when she heard the soft jingle of keys. Her eyes widened and she shot to her feet.

"Oh no! I forgot about-"

The sound of a key inserting, the doorknob turning, and the swing as the door opened. "Hinata! Hinata where are you?" Sakura called worriedly.

"U-Um…right here Sakura-san…"

Sakura beamed when she saw Hinata and ran toward her. "Hinata are you okay? Naruto said something about you being hurt…"

Hinata stiffened "O-Oh…No, I'm…fine…" she said as she hid her mutilated arm behind her back. "I…have to finish the dishes…before I go somewhere…"

Sakura released Hinata but her hands lingered on her shoulders "Hinata…you can tell me anything. I'm your friend…you know that, right?" Her green eyes shined with evidence of worry. Sakura could tell Hinata had cried. Her eyes were puffy and pink.

Hinata averted her gaze "Y-Yes…I know…"

"Good! Because later, you and I are going shopping for our Mama-to-be! Okay?"

Hinata felt a pang of guilt hit her in her chest. Sakura was trying so hard to cheer her up. And she had completely forgotten about the baby…she would never let her self bleed willingly next time…she could kill it…

Not that it matters… said a small voice in her head. 

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded her head "That would be wonderful Sakura-san."

Hinata walked away from her pink haired friend and began to clean the mess she made before. There was blood drops everywhere…she was surprised Sakura hadn't noticed, or even slipped on them since she came in. Hinata was glad she didn't though. She would then have a lot of explaining to do.

After cleaning her mess, she bid Sakura a small farewell and made her way to the Hokage's Tower.

**oOoOo**

The Hokage stared intently at the young Hyuuga. She had come here seeking a mission. She sighed and poured her self some sake.

"I can give you a few D-Rank missions a day…"

Hinata pouted, only slightly though "B-But Hokage-sama…I really need a higher mission! I c-can't live with Haruno-san forever…" she said meekly.

"Hyuuga-san, I'm not even supposed to _give_ you a mission…especially with your current condition. I'm already pushing it by giving you simple D-Rank missions." Tsunade said sadly. She felt bad for the girl, but just because she was the Hokage, doesn't mean she can break the rules…just bend 'em a little.

"How's the…"

"It's fine." Hinata replied quickly. She was never too keen on the subject of the baby inside her.

"I can give you a full body check-up if you want…free of charge…" Tsunade said slowly as she sipped her sake.

Hinata was about to agree, but she realized that she would have to be in her underwear, with nothing to hide her arm…she couldn't let anyone see it…she already made a close call with Naruto…

"I-I can't…"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow "Why not? You would think someone would say yes to a free exam done the Hokage herself…are you okay?" Tsunade could almost see the angst rolling off of Hinata.

"I just need some missions to…help…"

"I don't think it's very safe Hyuuga-san. Sasuke said that the cloud ninja from the Akuza clan is still out there…you remember that you were once kidnapped by a cloud nin for your eyes…We are already at the brink of another war. I can't risk you getting in such dangerous situations…" Tsunade sighed "And you know if you ever came across him…he would find out that he has offspring…"

Hinata stiffened. She completely forgot about the Akuza ninja…she couldn't remember his name, but what Tsunade said was true. She has a half Hyuuga, half Akuza growing inside her…

_Pfft…and people already thought you were a freak with those eyes and that personality of yours. Just imagine what people will think about the little freak you have now…_

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. What the hell is up with this voice in the back of her head? Hinata snapped back to reality when she realized Tsunade had called her name.

"…Hyuuga-san, I'll try and give you the most simple C-rank missions I have available…is that okay with you?"

"U-Um, yes...thank you so very much Hokage-sama, I am sorry to have burdened you with this silliness!"

Tsunade waved her hand "Don't worry about it. You can pay me back by letting me give you a check-up sometime, eh? You are a friend of my apprentice and royalty, it's the least I can do." She then downed her cup…disk…whatever…in a few short gulps with a slightly pink nose.

Hinata bowed and ignored the part about royalty. She knew that Tsunade was well aware that she wasn't part of the Hyuuga's anymore. Though her father had yet to know about the grandchild he would have soon, Hinata decided that it was best not to let him know and shame the Hyuuga's even more.

"Come back in an hour or so, I'll have something for you by then."

Hinata nodded "Ja ne Hokage-sama!"

**oOoOo**

As Hinata left the tower, she walked with a bit of a skip. She was happy that she would be able to prove herself to others now that she wasn't under pressure by her title. For once, it felt so nice to be free!

She hummed a soft tune as she practically skipped down the street. She went through the overly crowded marketplace and bought herself a nice red apple to snack on. As she was walking and chewing, she caught the site of a cart full of baby clothes. She kept walking and slowly chewing, but she kept her sight on the cart. She would have to be buying those soon…pink…blue…orange maybe… She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to were she was walking, and walked right into a passerbyer.

"Oh, sorry sir…I wasn't-"

"Hinata-sama?"

Her head snapped up to the owner of the smooth voice. She stared back at identical empty white eyes with pure surprise. "N-N-Nii-san?"

Neji smirked "I haven't seen you in over a month, I just got back from a long-term mission. How are you?"

Hinata pushed Neji away lightly, her happy mood vanished. "So y-you don't know…?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Know what? What happened while I was gone Hinata-sama?" Neji asked with worry lacing his voice.

"That…I-I'm not…not…a H-Hyu…"

Neji persisted "You're not a what?"

"I-I-I-I…"

"Hinata-sama, please-"

"Don't call me that! I'm n-not a H-Hyuuga anymore!"

Neji looked at her strangely "Hinata-sama, what are you going on about? Are you not well?"

"Neji-nii-san, I must go…I'm very busy, Sakura-san needs me right now…" She quickly brushed passed him and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait! Hinata-sama!" He called back but it was too late. He sighed, it must be 'that time' again…women were so strange…

**oOoOo**

She closed the door behind her and let out an exasperated sigh. She almost cried, but she told herself that she needed to pull it together. She lifted the sleeve to her mutilated arm and lightly raked her nails against the wounds. They had begun to itch suddenly. She thought that maybe it was just from bacteria since she hadn't bothered to clean it. As she scratched, she began walking to her room for a nap.

"Hinata…"

She froze in mid-step;mid-scratch. She slowly turned her head toward the deep voice with wide eyes. Why was he here? Hadn't he put her down enough? Was this just a game to him? The thought made her growl in her mind.

_What the hell does this fool want?_

There, Sasuke, along with Sakura and Naruto sat in the living room, looking at her sadly.

"Um…Yes?"

Sakura got up with teary eyes and walked up to Hinata. At first, Hinata thought Sakura was going to hit her, but she felt Sakura wrap her arms around Hinata. "Hinata…why did you lie to me? I was worried about you!!" Sakura yelled into Hinata's chest.

"I-I did not lie…"

Sakura looked up at Hinata with hard eyes "Yes you did! You said you were fine!"

"S-Sakura-san, I am fine! I just-"

"Then why?! Why are you doing this to yourself?! I trusted you to confide in me! I thought we were friends!!"

Hinata was getting a little scared by all the yelling. She didn't know how Sakura found out the truth…probably from Naruto… "Sakura-san I…"

"I can only help you if you open up to me Hinata…lately…you've been a little out of it…" Sakura reluctantly let go and shifted back to her seat.

"Hinata, if you think that life is fucked up, then mine must be hell. There are plenty of other people with your type of problem." Sasuke said. Hinata didn't bother looking at him. He already showed her where he stood.

Hinata looked away and continued on her way toward her room. "Hinata! We're not done talking yet!" Naruto called.

Hinata ignored him and slipped into her quarters.

Sasuke growled "She so thick-headed! This is such a waste of my time…"

Naruto shot a glare at him "Shut up Sasuke, can't you see that Hinata-chan needs us right now?"

Sasuke scoffed "She doesn't even want our help…"

"Grr…Sasuke you bastard! Why are you acting so damn cold?! You weren't that way that night before we got captured!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto "What?!"

Naruto grinned "Yeah, I saw you two…kissin' and touchin'…you two were going at it from what I recall!"

Sakura stared at Naruto. She didn't quite understand what Naruto was talking about…Sasuke and Hinata? _Kissing AND Touching?_ She looked at Sasuke, who in fact had a blush. Oh, shit…the world is coming to an end, isn't it?

"Umm…Is the sky falling or am I missing something?" Sakura asked slowly.

Sasuke turned his head away "It's absolutely nothing."

Naruto stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the avenger "Oh no you don't! Don't try to lie about that! Just admit it! You like Hinata-chan!"

Sakura gasped "Sasuke-kun liking Hinata? Naruto are you high?! Sasuke-kun only likes me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Pfft…"

Naruto looked at Sakura with hurt eyes "Sakura-chan…"

"I don't have time for that crap."

"What are you, gay or something?"

"NARUTO!!"

"No you idiot! How would I be gay if I almost-" Sasuke stopped himself before he said anything that might be used against him.

"Almost what Teme? Screwed Hinata's lights out?!"

"NARUTO, STOP SAYING THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"Dobe I swear, if you say one more thing about that…" Sasuke stood to raise his fist as a warning. Sakura ran between them incase a fight broke out in her apartment There's no way in hell they are going to fight in her house!

"Guys, calm down! There is no point in fighting over this nonsense!"

"Oh, please teme, you can't beat me with one hand tied behind my back!"

"You wanna test that theory out?!"

"HELL YEAH!!"

"Guys please!

"Is that why I beat you to a bloody mess at the Valley of End?"

"Is that why I had to whoop your ass to get you back from Orochimaru?!"

"Shut up! I _let_ you win!!"

"The hell you did! You were his little bitch! **I** had to bring you back!!"

"Naruto!!"

Okay, now this was getting personal…

"What did you just fuckin say?!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Did I S-S-Stutter?! I said, you were that snake man's BITCH!!"

The fight continued until a small fight broke out, and in the end, Naruto won. Of course, Naruto began to rub it in Sasuke's face as Sasuke tried to recall how this even started…

"Hey…are we missing something here?" Naruto asked in the middle of his bragging.

Sakura went to Hinata's room and found it neat and tidy. And empty.

Hinata had left while they were busy fighting.

It was already dark out…it's pointless to try and find her…

"Damn…" Sakura muttered.

**oOoOo**

White eyes stared at a blank ceiling. Eyebrows knitted in anger and confusion. Why did this all happen? When did it happen? It made no sense!

He shifted his body in a more comfortable position. His Hinata…his little sunshine…his baby cousin…

His hand reached up to his uncovered forehead. His fingers lightly brushed across the light indent of the caged bird mark branded on his forehead. He was surprised she wasn't just moved down a lower branch and marked…

No. He shook his head to himself. That would be a fate worse than death. To be marked like he was, he is glad he would never see the day such a thing happened to his little sunshine…

But still…

He growled and pounded his fist into the mattress of his bed.

Those damn cloud ninja…he will find the bastard…that was for _certain_.

Sighing, he rolled over to his side and looked at the picture on the small table next to his bed. There, a picture of him and Hinata holding hands when they were three and four. Right before he was marked…right before his father still walked the earth… Neji reminded himself that he would visit his cousin in the morning.

**oOoOo**

Hinata arrived back at the tower just after the sun dived into the horizon, and the sky was turning from the fading orange to the dark blue of night. She had left while Naruto said something about Sasuke being gay. It weirded her out because the way he was…err…_with_ her, he didn't seem all that gay. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay. For a time, she thought Kiba was taking a liking to Shino, or even Naruto. That was, until, he pinched her ass while they were waiting in line to get a mission. She didn't know why but she remembered that he blushed the whole day after that. She didn't understand it then since it was in fact when they were 14. She had not yet received 'The Talk' until she was 16. Being 17 now and the curious teenager she was, she had realized many things about life. Or more so the mysterious bumps she spotted on missions with Kiba and Shino. She didn't forget about that…thing…Sasuke had grinded into her that one night. Bleh, she would never understand why those…err…tools of theirs would get like that…

"Heeey Hinala! You…here about that…thing, right?"

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage's desk, with the Hokage chugging sake straight from the bottle.

"Ho…Kage…sama…?"

Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked wobbly toward the girl. "I have that…thing…you wanted…here!" Tsunade threw a scroll at Hinata and collapsed on the ground.

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata ran to aid Tsunade. With great effort, She managed to pick up the Hokage (whom was very heavy) and help her to a chair.

"Tsunade-sama…are you drunk?" Though a stupid question, considering her red nose, flustered cheeks, alcohol drenched breath, and the sake bottle in hand.

Tsunade looked up at Hinata "What was that? I'm a punk!? How dare you! I'm the Kazekage!!" She slapped Hinata. Hinata rubbed the bruise on her face and shook Tsunade, trying to shake of some of the drunkenness off her. "Call me a punk again…" Tsunade threatened.

"No! No! No! Tsunade-sama, I asked if you were _drunk_. And you are the _Ho_kage."

Tsunade glared lazily "Now you're callin' me a ho?!"

Hinata sighed.

The door to her office opened and in came Shizune. "Hyuuga-san? What's going on?"

"O-Oh, Shizune-san! I-I was just helping the Hokage…"

Shizune walked up to them and glared down at the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, are you drunk?"

"Uh-uh…I…I swear! I swear to drunk I'm not God!!"

"That's a yes." Shizune growled. "Hyuuga-san, I have your missions at my desk. If she tried to give you one, it probably just has her drunken doodles all over it. I believe you have guard duty at the south gate, starting in about half an hour. You can go, I'll take care of Tsunade."

Hinata shook her head "No! I couldn't just leave you, you need assistance with her. It worries me that you have to do this alone." Hinata pleaded.

Shizune smiled but shook her head "I do this almost every night. I think I can do it this time by myself. Go, before you're late."

Hinata reluctantly left Shizune with the drunken Hokage and headed toward the place where she would be doing the graveyard shift on the south gate of Konoha.

**oOoOo**

_END OF THE FIFTH CHAPTER!!_

_REVIEW!!!_


	5. The Voice is Controlling

_Err…this chapter sucks a little…so bare with me…I don't feel like revising…spelling mistake might be everywhere…_

_And the last chap was actually chapter 4…sorry for the confusion._

**oOoOo**

_Hinata reluctantly left Shizune with the drunken Hokage and headed toward the place where she would be doing the graveyard shift on the south gate of Konoha._

_**The REAL Chapter 5: The Voice is Controlling**_

**oOoOo**

Hinata sighed. Just three more hours left in her guard duty shift. Then she could go home to her comfy bed and sleep the day away…

Hinata scanned the premises again. Nothing but a stray dog…whom she just gave her dinner to.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything almost the entire day…

She glanced at her watch. The sun should be poking its bright head out of the earth pretty soon. She would have to be careful though…this was the time many travelers came, and that was when the real work began. Like checking the belongings of unwilling people, checking IDs or forged head bands, and plenty of other stuff. This was the easiest C-Rank mission there was for her, and she was grateful that the Hokage pulled some strings to let her have missions. She smiled to herself. See? She doesn't need anybody! She was perfectly fine! Her father could've kicked her out months ago and she would be in the best condition! To hell with her father, Sasuke, and especially that cloud nin. She couldn't care less about them.

_Snap!_

Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan.

"Who's there?" she called out, her body in the Hyuuga style defense position. She wasn't taking any chances. She felt something tap her shoulder. She spun around only to be met by a hanging tree vine. She could've sworn…Okay, now she thought she was hallucinating.

A flash of brilliant amber caught her attention, but she only felt a Chakra force for a split second. Though she could find nothing, she knew something or someone had been here. She ran back to the gate, just in case.

It felt so very familiar…the chakra was unique…and stronger than the average Shinobi. She looked back as she ran to the gate. She had a gut feeling that what ever happened just now was only the beginning.

**oOoOo**

The moon shined bright this night. Though it was still a bit dark, and almost 3am, eyes that matched the darkness outside were still wide and awake.

Coal black eyes stared at pale hands as he sat up in his bed.

Hands that held so many scars. His finger tips were rough from so much training. His nails were a bit to long for a male and slighted pointed. He guessed it was from being in cursed mark level 2 so many times. Though he only used it against the Akuza bastard, Orochimaru and Naruto.

Naruto…

He had learned so much from him. He finally learned to love, to smile, to let go of his power obsessed ways.

But it wasn't until he heard of Itachi's death he was brought back to reality. He left with out Orochimaru's consent to pursue the rumor of his brothers' death. He wanted to see for himself that his brother was dead. The rumor was that he had died from the Mengekyo Sharingan turning on him some how. It trapped him in a deadly Genjutsu and the Akatsuki members had tried everything to bring their strongest member back, but it was impossible. He died shortly after, apparently he died in the genjutsu and his brain gave up sending signals through his body thinking it was dead. But would you believe it, he ran into his former comrade Naruto, **literally**. They both were obviously hard at thinking, and didn't pay attention to where they were walking and smacked right into each other. He remembered how they stared at each other in nothing short of bewilderment for what seemed like hours. That was, until, Sasuke delivered a punch to Naruto's gut, making him black out.

He left the village where he encountered his former comrade quickly and pursued the rumor of his brother. He searched for weeks, and finally, he found a grave in the middle of a forest. There, fallen Akatsuki members were buried as well. He walked up to the grave that marked 'UCHIHA ITACHI' and stared.

He couldn't believe it. His brother, dead. The man he had been striving to become powerful enough to kill, the man that murdered his entire family, the man that ruined his life…was dead. All by his own weapon. With out a second thought, Sasuke left the grave to return to Otogakure. He was going to leave Orochimaru and lead a life of his own. He wanted to start over. But not with out killing the bastard sannin.

He returned, and much to Sasuke's surprise, Orochimaru was pissed. He then began to attack Sasuke and was about to finally claim the body of the former avenger, but suddenly Naruto in Kyuubi form and some other ninja came bursting through the castle walls. Bloodied and battered, Naruto and Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, not killing him. But that wasn't the end. Naruto wanted to bring the sole Uchiha back, but Sasuke wouldn't have it. He refused to go back, and the Kyuubi container threatened that he would use force. Sasuke scoffed and taunted the Kitsune, and the battle of the century began. It lasted for hours, neither wanting to give up. But sometime during the fight while Sasuke was cursed mark and Naruto was Kyuubi, the cursed mark began to burn, making Sasuke collapse onto the ground. What was strange was that after a few seconds, Sasuke began fighting again, though hardly ever hitting the kitsune. Naruto ended the fight with a hard blow to Sasuke's spin and Naruto finally defeated his greatest rival. He soon found out that Kabuto had in fact killed the snake sannin after he was defeated, that was why it was acting up. Kabuto had been held there against his will, being threatened that he would kill the love of his life. Later, after Oto was diminished and Konoha had the sole Uchiha back, it was also found out that Kabuto's lover had been killed years ago, before the threat was even issued.

Sasuke sighed. Kabuto currently lives down the street from him, alone and never out and enjoying his free life. His arm snaked up to where his neck met his shoulder. He could still feel the slight indent of where the snake sannin bit him. It was particularly hot on the area the cursed mark shown. But it didn't hurt anymore. Not like when Orochimaru was alive.

It reminded him that he was free too. Naruto had got him here. Naruto had always been there for him. He was there when he needed him. And he was his best friend. He loved him like a brother. Not that he would ever say that to the blonde. He'd sooner lick a ducks ass.

But Naruto had confronted him about his feelings for Hinata…it made him feel uneasy. He had hated for so long…it was hard to express what he was feeling so openly with anyone. That was why he said those things to the Hyuuga girl. He wasn't sure he could love, and thought it was just teenage lust or something. But then he remembered that he loved Naruto like a brother…Kakashi like a father…Sakura like a sister…Kabuto like a friend…

It wouldn't be so hard to at least like a girl…who was carrying someone else's kid…okay, yes it was going to be hard, but he's faced harder challenges…or at least that was what he thought…

But before that, he would need to apologize and telling her about his liking to her first…

**oOoOo**

Neji woke up bright and early.

Well…bright and early by his standards, anyway. 3 pm was his usual hour of awakening, but this time, he woke up at 2:37! A new record!

Anyway, he got ready, and made a bee line for Sakura Haruno's apartment. Once he got there, he knocked urgently. He wanted to speak with his beloved cousin without delay, and he'd be damned he missed her!

The door opened to reveal Sakura who seemed to be cooking something…and it was burning. Smoke poured out of the door, finally having a way out.

"Haruno-san, I would like to see Hinata-sama at once. It is very important." His eyes burned and his lungs squeezed from all the smoke that seemed to be coming from the kitchen, but he does not show such a weakness in front of anyone. He'd be damned then too.

"Y-Yeah," She coughed "She's in her room. Right over there." She pointed to a door before she waved her hand around in an effort to fan smoke from her face.

Neji nodded and headed to the door the Haruno pointed to. He knocked lightly and called a small "Hinata-sama…" after a few seconds of the sound of shuffling from inside the room, the door opened slowly.

Hinata was met with eyes equal to hers, and she smiled softly. "Nii-san…" she knew if he was there, he already knew what happened. "C-come in…" She opened the door wider and welcomed him in. Neji walked into the room, where the air didn't burn his eyes. He looked around, as if judging the area to see if it was suitable for his highness. He didn't like it.

"This place looks like a shack." He said bluntly.

Hinata blushed "N-Neji-nii-san, that isn't very nice…"

"Whatever." He muttered as he seated himself on her bed. He looked over her and then is when he noticed she was only clad in men's boxers and a bra. "Would you like me to leave so that you can get dressed?" he asked openly.

She shook her head "No, I'm fine. It's hot anyways."

Neji nodded his head. They were very close, so such a state of undress never bothered either of them. He felt like one of her girlfriends…and Tenten had made fun of that once…she had actually thought he was queer, but he assured her that he wasn't…how? He will not tell…(AN:- PERV!!) It's a cousin thing, he guessed. She sat next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. Her long strands of hair were knotted and messy because she just woke up.

"I missed you Nii-san." Hinata hummed softly. His arm snaked around her waist as he bought her into an embrace. "Hinata…I heard what happened…while I was gone…" Hinata wrapped her arms around her cousin and sighed regretfully.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you…I will find that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do Hinata. Do not worry…"

"Nii-san…"

Neji looked down at her "Is there something the matter?"

Hinata looked away "I have…news…"

Neji's hand cupped the side of her face and made her look him in the eyes. "You can tell me anything. You know that." His thumb caressed her cheek lovingly. Hinata sighed. She knew that once she told him of her…problem…he would go on a rampage…but she had no choice.

"I'm…pregnant…nii-san…" She looked down "…With the Akuza's child…"

Hinata awaited the sudden ear-piercing yell of complete rage…but it never came. Instead, Hinata found her self in a bear hug that might break her back.

"Oh god Hinata-sama…" he murmured into her hair. Her hands clutched his shirt, he moved back enough to look her in the eyes, their noses only a hairline away. Hinata already had tears coming down her cheeks.

The door to her bedroom decided to open at that moment, and in came Sasuke "Hey Hinata, I just wanted to…talk…to…you…" His voice faded as he stared at the scene. Hinata was crying, her hands on his chest, Neji's hands on her face, and she was under dressed…something in his mind clicked. He moved so fast that no normal human could've seen the movement.

Sasuke had Neji against the wall before he even had a chance to defend himself. "You bastard!" Sasuke hissed. Some how, Sasuke felt that what was happening now was the same thing as when they were captured by enemy cloud ninja. He wasn't thinking straight…it just sort of happened.

Hinata ran to her cousins aid "Sasuke! Stop! Neji wasn't doing anything!"

Sasuke realized what he was doing and quickly let go of Neji. Sasuke looked at Hinata and blushed "Sorry…" He ran out of the room, embarrassed to no end.

Neji was genuinely confused. He looked at Hinata quizzingly.

"I-I'm sorry Neji-nii-san…I-It's just that…Sasuke was…there when I um…"

Neji nodded slightly, understanding that it probably drove the avenger into temporary post dramatic stress disorder…or something…

Hinata sniffled a bit and poked her fingers together. "Umm…"

"How about I spend the day with you Hinata-sama? We do need to talk about what your going to do with…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence floating in the air. It took a while for her to get it, but Hinata made an 'o' and nodded slightly. "So you'll get dressed so that we can go get something to eat maybe?" Hinata looked at Neji wide eyed. Neji was being awfully…friendly…

"What? I just want to…be there for you is all." He blushed, but only a tiny bit. Hinata smiled but shook her head.

"I can't, I'm going to be very busy…But maybe sometime later this week?"

Neji nodded and gave his cousin a peck on the cheek. "Until then." And he left the room.

Hinata sighed and collapsed backward on her bed. The graveyard shift she pulled was a little much…but she needed it. Despite her condition, she would not lean on anyone's shoulder. This was her chance to show that she is just as strong as anyone else. She wanted to show…that she wasn't so different…being a Hyuuga was more of a burden than an advantage to her. Now that she was finally lifted of that burden, all she had to do was work for her self. For her own goals and not to impress her father or the Hyuuga clan elders. But It will be hard, she thought to herself. She lifted up her arm to see the slight swelling and the dark lines that criss-crossed her wrists. You could hardly make it out in her dark room, but it was very noticeable. She was surprised Neji didn't see it. _'I'll have to stop this too. It's most definitely unhealthy for me and the baby…'_

_You mean the brat._

Hinata sat up from her bed and looked around. "What…"

_What you did was perfectly fine. Even if Nii-san saw that, what will he do? Beat your ass? Nope. Didn't think so._

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. It's that voice from before…

_Yes, I'm the little voice inside your head that dictates what ever the fuck goes through your weak little mind._

"D-Dictates?"

_Oh, yes. I can persuade you to do almost anything…Think of me as your conscience…though a bit darker. I crawl under your very skin…like a paranoia that won't go away…_

"Darker? P-Paranoia?

_Everyone has a dark side…even innocent little you. A papercut will let me leak out of you, though, I will never…ever…leave…You can deny it all you damn well please, but know that you and me…we are one…_

Hinata ignored what the voice said and stood from her bed. She was losing it. She needs to get a hold of herself…

"Sasuke-san needs to speak to me…I'll just get dressed…" she said to herself.

_You know you don't want to speak to him. He told you to get rid of the brat…not that that's a problem…just tell him to fuck off. It's none of his damn business anyway._

Hinata began putting on some fresh clothes and of course her jacket. The voice was being especially talkative today…

**oOoOo**

Hinata walked out of her room and smelled the heavy smell of smoke and burned food in the air. Her stomach churned and suddenly she could feel something coming up…

Sasuke, who had been waiting on the couch of Sakura's living room, saw Hinata come out of the room. He had been waiting there since he walked in when Neji was thre…and he made a big ass of himself… He was about to call for her attention, but then he saw the look on her face and the dash she made for the bathroom. He stood and went after the Hyuuga to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear the sound of someone upchucking anything that was in their stomach. He grimaced. His nose was a bit sensitive, and he can already smell the vomit from outside the door.

"Hinata…" he called before opening the door a bit wider.

Hinata held her stomach as she spit up whatever she had eaten in the last few hours, her long dark hair covering her face. He looked back uncertain that he should be in there with her. The sound of the toilet flushing made him look back at the Hyuuga. She was currently sitting by the toilet wiping her mouth with tissue as she stared up at Sasuke.

"You…okay?" he asked slowly.

She nodded and blushed "S-Sorry you had to see that…"

"Yeah…it's fine…" he looked back again, making sure Sakura wasn't looking. She wasn't as nice as she was when they were younger…she would bash him on the head just like Naruto, and he had found a new respect for the blonde. Having to endure such punishment for every little thing was cruel! He looked back at Hinata and held his hand out to help her up. She threw the tissue in the waist basket and raised her own hand to grab his. Her jacket sleeve lowered a little and Sasuke had a perfect view of just how deep and how many times the girl had cut her skin. Quickly he raised her up and looked away. "I need to speak with you Hinata."

Hinata nervously played with her fingers. "U-Umm…for how long?" Sasuke looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "O-Oh, I'm sorry for sounding so rude! I-I meant that I have a mission to go to in about half an hour…"

"This won't take long."

Hinata nodded "O-Okay…"

Sasuke cleared his throat before saying "I've been thinking…lately…or since yesterday…that…" Hinata stared at the Uchiha as he fumbled with his words. "…what I said to you…was…bad…?" Hinata looked at him strangely. "Erm…what I mean is that…I…shouldn't have said those things…to you…I…uh…should have…supported you…and…I'm…I'm uh…" Sasuke was racking his brain to make his mouth a vocals sound the word that would make his pride shrink considerably. This was a first time in a long time that he actually was trying to apologize to anyone. He just had too much damn pride to swallow.

"Sasuke-san, I r-really should be going soon…" Hinata sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on with Sasuke, and it confused her. From what she knew, Sasuke wasn't one for conversation of fumbling with words.

Sasuke nodded and licked his lips "I guess…I'm…sorry?"

Hinata stared at Sasuke. And stared. And stared. She couldn't believe it took all of his will power to apologize. If he was apologizing for the things he said to her yesterday, forget it. It hurt her that he completely abandoned her at her time of need.

_What an ass. He could hardly even say those two simple words? You should just walk away. It obviously looks like he didn't really want to say that. Just look at him! He doesn't mean it! Look, he's already regretting ever saying that. The asshole…_

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. Yeah…she can see it on his face! He really was regretting it!

_Just walk away…just walk away…_

And she did.

She brushed right passed him and walked to the Hokage's tower.

**oOoOo**

_End of Chapter 5!!!_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please?_

_P.S.- If you are **confused**, TELL ME IN THE REVIEW!_


End file.
